


Pink Glitter Boots

by pixiedustatsundown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Luna, Pansy and glitter raining down on them.





	Pink Glitter Boots

**Author's Note:**

> So I just bought some new shoes and couldn't help myself. Thank you at my lovely beta for sorting this out.

“No. No, absolutely not.” 

“Why not? They sparkle.” 

_They sparkle_. 

Luna says that so matter-of-factly, brimming with unadulterated joy and giddy excitement. Pansy can do nothing but stare at her in disbelief. It’s only years of strict etiquette training - her mother flicking her with increasingly nasty charms to correct her posture and expression - that keep Pansy from gaping, open-mouthed and wide-eyed. 

Gathering herself up, Pansy fixes Luna with a stern look. She needs to end this, and end it _now_, or faster than she can blink their flat will look like a unicorn vomited all over it. “That’s_ exactly why_, dear. They are an atrocious colour and I can already see that glitter infecting _everything_ in a five foot radius!” 

As if to prove Pansy's point, Luna raises the pink monstrosity high into the air, making glitter rain down on them. Pansy watches her fondly, unable to suppress her smile any longer as she absentmindedly brushes the stray chunks of glitter from her clothes, only to give up when all she does is succeed in spreading it further. 

“Won’t it be wonderful?” Luna is covered in the stuff now too, worse than Pansy even, glimmering and twinkling as she beams at Pansy. 

Pansy has lost, she stands no chance against that smile, against Luna so happy. But that doesn’t mean that she is ready to admit defeat yet. “Luna, come on. Literally _any other_ would be better.” 

“No silly, they wouldn’t. Those are pink and they glitter - how could anything be better?” 

With a last blinding smile, Luna drops a soft kiss on Pansy’s forehead and wanders off, heading for the check-out. Pansy can only watch her, picking up their bags and following to pay for the shoes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/186705755228/pink-glitter-boots)


End file.
